Hold the Line
by Shelliebelle
Summary: Mamoru falls in love with Usagi the first time he hears her voice. The problem? She's his best friend's secretary.


"Offices of Furuhata Motoki, may I help you?"

Mamoru smiled. At least this secretary seemed as though she was happy to do her job. She had a sweet voice. Motoki's last secretary had lasted little more than a week, and Mamoru hadn't liked her at all.

"This is Chiba Mamoru. Motoki should be expecting my call." Mamoru said.

"Of course, Chiba-san. Please hold the line," the woman said. The line clicked over immediately, and Motoki picked up the phone.

"How are you, Mamoru?" Motoki sounded vaguely amused.

"Not so bad. I like your new secretary. The last one always sounded like she wanted to eat me," Mamoru replied. Motoki laughed.

"She probably did. Hanako was a looker, all right, but she was much more concerned with finding a rich husband than she was with being a good secretary. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head whenever you called, Mamoru. She was looking for a way to get to you, I'm sure. I'm just lucky she considered you a better catch than me."

"Please, Motoki. I wouldn't wish a woman like that on my worst enemy. Besides, I'm sure my money is much more attractive than I am to women like Hanako. Speaking of secretaries, who's the new one? She's got a pretty voice." Mamoru couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"She's got a pretty face to go with it. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. And you can't have her." Motoki's tone was firm. Mamoru laughed outright.

"I'm serious, Mamoru! I do actually like this one! She doesn't have designs on me or my money. She doesn't try to seduce my friends. She's a sweet girl. A real treasure. She's the best secretary I've ever had." Motoki said.

"I get the picture. So I thought we'd go to that club again. I hear Reika's going to be there on Friday night." Mamoru said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Motoki asked.

"From Reika. She told me to tell you." Mamoru grinned.

"Come on. We're not kids any more, Mamoru. What did she say? Is she interested?" Motoki asked.

"Oh, she's interested. That'd be putting it mildly. And you could do worse." Mamoru said. He glanced at his watch. "Look, I've got a meeting in three minutes, and it's going to take ten to get where I need to be. I'll see you at the club Friday."

"What's your rush? You're the CEO. You're never late. No one would dare mention it," Motoki laughed.

"While true, as the CEO, I should be setting a good example. See you Friday." Mamoru hung up on a hysterical Motoki.

---

"Offices of Furuhata Motoki, may I help you?"

"This is Tsukino-san, isn't it? I'm Chiba Mamoru. I called yesterday." Mamoru couldn't help smiling. She really did have a lovely voice.

"Yes, sir, I remember. I'm Tsukino Usagi, Furuhata-san's new secretary," she replied.

"How did you end up with a name like Usagi, Tsukino-san?" Mamoru reveled in the silvery little laugh that escaped her.

"My mother named me. She thought it was cute," Usagi replied.

"I think it's cute as well. It probably suits you," Mamoru said.

"Everyone says so," Usagi replied. "Shall I transfer you to Furuhata-san?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time," Mamoru responded.

"Not at all. I'll transfer you right away, Chiba-san. Please hold the line." The line clicked over. Motoki picked up.

"What can I do for you, Mamoru," he asked.

"Oh, I just…wanted to make sure you're coming to the club on Friday night. Reika's expecting you. I told her you'd be there." There was a lengthy pause.

"Bullshit. Mamoru, you called to talk to my secretary, didn't you?"

"All right, fine, so what if I did! She's got a nice voice. I like hearing it. Is that such a bad thing? I'm not planning on running away with her!"

"Mamoru," Motoki moaned, "I like Usagi-chan! She's a sweet girl who does exactly the job she's supposed to do. She's very innocent. She's years too young for you. In fact, I don't think she even knows who you are…not that she'd care if she did. She's not interested in your wealth or your position. So don't think you can steal my best secretary away from me."

"I'm not going to steal her away! I just like talking to her. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't care how much money I have in the bank, Motoki. Take pity on me, Motoki. I'm almost thirty. I'm constantly hounded by women who want to wear diamonds and silks and live in luxury for the rest of their lives. I'm really a poor man, Motoki." Mamoru pleaded.

"Don't think you can sucker me, Mamoru. I'm in the same boat you are." Motoki grumbled.

"You have Reika! Or will have, if you're coming to the club on Friday. I'm telling you, she's interested. And you know she's not interested in your money. She makes enough as a designer to be completely self-sufficient." Mamoru said.

"There is that," Motoki conceded. "But I still don't want you seducing my secretary. She's too good for you."

"Point taken," Mamoru acknowledged. "I have no intention of seducing her, okay?"

"Fine," Motoki replied. "And I don't want you calling every day to talk to her, either!"

"Agreed." Mamoru crossed his fingers, glad that Motoki couldn't see him.

Mamoru strolled into Motoki's office the next day at twelve-fifteen. A pretty blonde woman was seated at the desk, a phone to her ear.

"Of course, Kino-san. I'll transfer you right away. Please hold the line." She pressed a button on the phone, and set it in the cradle, looking up at him.

"May I help you, sir?" Her blonde hair spilled over one shoulder, and she smiled up at him, lovely blue eyes fixed straight on his.

"Tsukino-san, right?" Mamoru asked. Her smile brightened.

"I recognize your voice…Chiba-san, right? Furuhata-san isn't expecting you today, but I'll let him know you're here. Just one second," She got up and knocked on the door behind her. Mamoru admired her slender legs, watching the floral-print skirt of her dress billow around them enticingly. She was just as lovely as her voice.

"Furuhata-san, Chiba-san is here to see you. Shall I bring you some coffee?" Usagi asked.

"That won't be necessary, Tsukino-san. I'm going to take Motoki out to lunch," Mamoru said. "Thank you for offering."

"It's my job, Chiba-san," Usagi said with a bright smile. "I'll take any messages that come through, Furuhata-san. Please have a good time."

"Isn't she great?" Motoki whispered to Mamoru as they walked towards the elevators.

"The greatest," Mamoru agreed.

---

Motoki came back alone.

"Did you have a good time at lunch, Furuhata-san? It was nice of Chiba-san to come to see you." Usagi said politely.

"He didn't really come to see me, Usagi-chan. He came to see you." Motoki perched himself on the edge of the desk.

"What? He came to see me? But why?" Usagi stammered, startled. She fixed wide blue eyes on Motoki curiously.

"He liked your voice. The first time he called, he asked if you were as pretty as you sounded. I guess he had to see for himself. He's a good man, Usagi-chan. But still, you're young. Just…just do whatever makes you happy, okay? You're a good kid, a good secretary, and I don't want to lose you." Motoki ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Furuhata-san, I'm almost twenty-three! I'm not quite a child anymore. Besides, you're not making any sense. What would Chiba-san want with me?" Usagi pouted.

"That's what I'd like to know," Motoki sighed.

---

"Offices of Furuhata Motoki, may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Tsukino-san. How are you today?" Mamoru asked.

"Just fine, Chiba-san. I hope you're the same. I'm sorry, sir, but Furuhata-san is out of the office right now. Would you like me to take a message?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, please. Let him know I'm taking his secretary out for lunch and that you'll be back around four," Mamoru said.

"Oh, Chiba-san, I couldn't possibly-"

"Mamoru. Call me Mamoru. And I'm already here. Meet me outside in five minutes, or I'll come in to get you myself," Mamoru laughed.

"Well, I suppose it's all right if you're already here. Do you think Furuhata-san will mind?" Usagi asked.

"No, I don't think he'll mind. Everything's taken care of, Aino Minako will be taking any calls that come in for Motoki. You've got nothing to worry about. Now come on, or we'll miss our reservations," Mamoru chided.

"All right. I'll be right down…Mamoru-san." Usagi hing up the phone, collected her purse, and started towards the elevators. Mamoru was waiting in the lobby, leaning against a pillar. She felt almost dowdy in her floral dress, compared to his expensive business suit. Briefly, she wondered what it was he did for a living.

"Usagi-san. It's nice to see you again," Mamoru said, smiling warmly. He led her outside, into the bright sunshine.

"May I ask where we're going, Chiba-san?" Usagi asked.

"There's a new French restaurant just down the way. It opened up just a week ago, I think. We'll walk, if you don't mind. It's really a nice day, and it's only about a block away." Mamoru said.

"You don't mean L'Artemis, do you?" Usagi asked, with a growing sense of dread.

"Yes, actually, I've heard good things about- Usagi-san, what's wrong?" Mamoru looked concerned.

"It's just that it's rather expensive…and…it's a little difficult for me to afford on my salary. Could we go somewhere else, please?" Her embarrassment was evident in the pinkness of her cheeks, and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Usagi-san, we're going to go to L'Artemis, and you are going to order the most expensive thing on the menu, and I am going to pay for everything." Mamoru said, tilting her chin up so she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes, you could possibly. And you will. I'm used to getting my way, Usagi-san." He smiled reassuringly and kissed her forehead. "Just let me worry about it, Usagi-san. Trust me, I make enough money that I can afford it."

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't." Usagi said softly.

"Of course you should! There's no one I would want to go with more than you, Usagi-san," Mamoru said. He held open the door, and gave his name to the man at the front desk. They were seated towards the back, in an intimate corner with dim lighting. The food was delicious, and Mamoru's company was stimulating. He made her laugh. He was entertaining, and the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful.

Their meal was over far too quickly, and the trip back to the office was short. It was only half past three, so Mamoru hung around for a few minutes.

"Thank you for accompanying me to lunch, Usagi," Mamoru said. "I hope you'll come again, sometime."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san, for a wonderful time. It would be my pleasure to go out with you again." The smile she gave him was blinding in its brilliance.

Mamoru shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks, looking for all the world like an embarrassed teenager. He looked at her through his shaggy black bangs.

"Like, on a real date?" He inquired softly. Usagi colored prettily.

"If that's what you're asking me, then yes, a real date," she replied.

"Fantastic! I'll pick you up at eight on Friday night, then, all right?" Mamoru pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I'd love to," Usagi said. "Thank you for taking me to lunch, Mamoru-san."

"It was my pleasure," Mamoru said, scrawling his phone number on a piece of paper. "This is my personal cell phone number. Call me anytime."

"I'll see you Friday, then?" Usagi asked, smiling. Mamoru brushed her hair back from her face. She really was beautiful. All it had taken was hearing her voice for him to fall in love. Her cheek was smooth against his palm, and her eyes were so lovely, so warm and caring. He leaned closer, brushing his lips gently across hers. They were soft and full, the simple natural pink of her lips unblemished by waxy lipstick. She was so different than any other woman he'd been involved with. There was no artifice about her at all. She was fresh and pure, and perfectly open and honest in everything she did. She simply enjoyed his company. He reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll see you Friday, Usagi. And I'll call before then, of course." He squeezed her hand and started towards the elevators. He didn't take his eyes off of her until the elevator doors closed around him.

---

Usagi stared after him, as well. When the elevator doors closed, she reluctantly turned to go back to her desk and ran nose-to-chest into Motoki.

"Furuhata-san, I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I just got back from lunch with Chiba-san. I hope I wasn't gone too long."

"No, no, it's fine, Usagi-chan. I hope you had a good time?" Motoki asked, as Usagi chan took a seat at her desk.

"Oh, yes, it was very nice. I like Chiba-san very much," Usagi replied, her pink cheeks and downcast eyes betraying her embarrassment.

"I'm glad. He'll come back often, I suppose? I'm glad it's you he's dating, Usagi-chan, instead of the usual scheming, devious women who always seem to be lurking around him. You'll be good for him," Motoki said.

"I don't understand what you mean, Furuhata-san," Usagi said, looking up in confusion.

"I'm just glad it's you, Usagi-chan. The last girl Mamoru dated, Shino Keiko, was a supermodel. She was very…temperamental, to put it mildly. He might've married her, if he hadn't caught her with another man. She might've actually hurt him, if he'd been in love with her. As it was, I think he just realized that the women he'd been seeing weren't in love with him so much as his money. He hasn't dated seriously in a while. He's been distrustful of women since Keiko. But he's a lot different with you. I'm glad for you both," Motoki said.

"His…money? He's rich, then. He's dated supermodels." Usagi's defeated tone startled Motoki.

"What? No, it's not like that, Usagi-chan. He's much different around you. I've never seen him so relaxed around anyone. He's a different man around you. He was never like this around Keiko. I think he really does have feelings for you, Usagi-chan. Please give him a chance," Motoki said. "Don't worry so much. He was interested in you before he ever saw you. You have so much more to offer than Keiko ever did."

Usagi smiled, but Motoki saw her doubts.

"Thank you, Furuhata-san. You're a very nice man. I hope everything works out with Reika-san. Chiba-san says she's interested in you. You deserve to be happy," Usagi said softly.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan. You're just the kind of girl Mamoru needs. And you're without a doubt the best secretary I've ever had. Can I get a cup of coffee, by any chance?" Motoki asked.

"Of course, right away, Furuhata-san," Usagi replied, giggling.

---

"Offices of Furuhata Motoki, may I help you?"

"Usagi-san, it's Mamoru. How are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm no worse than I was thirty minutes ago, when I saw you last," Usagi teased, laughing. "How are you, Mamoru-san?"

"I'm getting hungry again. Want to meet me for dinner? I know this great little place downtown, right across from the train station. I'd love to take you, if you're interested." Mamoru held his breath, waiting for her reply.

"I'd love to go with you, Mamoru-san…only, are you sure you want to take me?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I want to take you! Who else would I go with? No offense meant, but I don't find Motoki all that attractive. I'd much rather see your face than his, sweetheart."

Usagi blushed at the endearment, glad that neither Mamoru nor Motoki could see her.

"When is a good time?" Usagi asked.

"I made reservations for eight, if that's okay," Mamoru said.

"That's just fine. I'll go home and change, and I'll meet you there at eight, all right?"

"Perfect. Now, could you patch me through to Motoki, honey? I think I have some explaining to do," Mamoru chuckled.

"Of course, Mamoru-san. It'll just be a second. Please hold the line," Usagi said, as she transferred the call to Motoki. He picked up immediately.

"You kissed my secretary!" Motoki accused.

"It was only a little kiss," Mamoru defended.

"She's MY secretary! You kissed her in MY office! If you want to kiss her, take her to YOUR office!" Motoki ranted.

"Well, I'm damned well going to, if you must know!" Mamoru shouted back.

"You damned well better ask my permission before you date my secretary!" Motoki responded.

"Can I date your secretary?" Mamoru asked, frustrated.

"Fine! Just make sure you treat her right, okay? She's not Keiko," Motoki warned.

"Thank God for that. I couldn't deal with another Keiko. I love Usagi just the way she is," Mamoru replied.

"You love Usagi, then?" Motoki asked.

"You know what, Motoki?" Mamoru said, leaning back in his chair with a smile, "I really do."

---

Usagi stood outside the restaurant, looking in through the big picture window. It was cold outside, but she made no move to enter the restaurant. She could see Mamoru through the window. She had an excellent view of his masculine profile. And that of the woman seated across from him. Usagi had seen her before. She recognized the woman's exquisite beauty from the fashion magazines she'd read the hair salon. Shino Keiko sat opposite Mamoru. She should have known it was too good to last. What could a man like Mamoru possibly want with a nobody like little Tsukino Usagi, when he could have Shino Keiko?

With a defeated sigh, Usagi turned on her heel and walked back towards her car. There's no since missing something you never really had, she rationalized. Then why did it hurt so much?

Inside the restaurant, Mamoru touched Keiko's hand.

"Won't you join us for dinner? Usagi will be here any moment. I'm sure you'd like her, Keiko-san," Mamoru said.

"I'm sure I would, too. But, no, thank you, Mamoru-san. My husband and I have plans tonight. It's nice to know there are no hard feelings between us, Mamoru-san. I just…fell in love. I'm glad you've found someone you truly love, as well. We had fun together, but we were never in love. I hope we can be friends. I would love to meet your Usagi sometime. We'll have dinner, okay?" Keiko smiled fondly, but her gaze warmed as she looked at someone over Mamoru's shoulder. "There's my husband. I've got to go, or we'll be late. Good luck, Mamoru-san." Keiko placed a fond hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as she walked towards her husband at the front of the restaurant.

Mamoru went back to his glass of wine, content to wait for Usagi.

But she never came.

---

Usagi was early to work the next morning. The phone was ringing the moment she got there, and she set down the piece of paper in her hand in order to answer it.

"Offices of Furuhata Motoki, may I help you?"

"Usagi, are you all right? You never showed up last night. I waited until they closed. I've been so-"

"Furuhata-san is out at the moment," Usagi interrupted. Her voice wasn't nearly as steady as she'd hoped. "I'll transfer you to Hino Rei-san, Chiba-san. She can help you with whatever you need. Please hold the line."

"Usagi, wait!" Mamoru cried. An unfamiliar voice replied.

"Hino Rei speaking, how may I be of assistance?"

"There's nothing you can do for me, thank you." Mamoru slammed down the receiver, leaving a thoroughly disgruntled Hino Rei clutching her phone, miffed at the rudeness of the man she'd innocently been trying to assist.

Mamoru grabbed his coat, told his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the day, and left his office building with every intention of spending the rest of the afternoon talking some sense into Usagi.

---

"Here's my letter of resignation, Furuhata-san. I'm sorry it's such short notice. I've called a temporary agency, and they're sending a replacement secretary immediately. I'll have my desk cleaned out in a few minutes," Usagi said, handing Motoki a piece of paper. Motoki glanced down at it briefly.

"You didn't give a reason, Usagi-chan. Are you bound and determined to leave? I'd really like you to stay. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Motoki perched on the edge of her desk, and Usagi sank into the chair, a weary look crossing her delicate features.

"I just…I just can't see him again, Furuhata-san. I saw Chiba-san with Shino-san, at the restaurant we were supposed to go to together. I just couldn't face him after that. Please understand, Furuhata-san. I did like working here…but I just can't face him again. It just hurts too much. How could I ever hope to compete with a woman like that?" Usagi's voice faded into a pained whimper. Her eyes squeezed shut and a few tears trickled down her cheeks, to be quickly swiped away by trembling fingers. Her eyes opened, bright with pain.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for a letter of recommendation, Furuhata-san?" She asked. Motoki patted her shoulder fondly.

"Of course I'll write you a letter of recommendation. Wait here, okay?" He removed a silk handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to her on his way to his office, watching as she dabbed her damp cheeks. He returned a few minutes later with a sheet of paper in his hand. He pulled it away when she would have taken it.

"This comes with a condition, Usagi-chan. I want a phone call from you once a month, to hear how you're doing, okay?" Motoki gave her a stern look.

Usagi smiled weakly, and nodded her assent.

"I'll worry about you, Usagi-chan. You're a sweet girl. I'm going to miss you. You really are the best secretary I've ever had." Motoki kissed her forehead fondly. "Once a month, Usagi-chan. Don't forget."

"I won't. Thank you, Furuhata-san. You've been a great help. I've really enjoyed working for you, sir." Usagi picked up the small box containing her belongings, tucked the recommendation Motoki had given her into a folder, and headed towards the elevator.

Just minutes after she left, the doors of one of the elevators opened, and an irate looking Mamoru burst through then, striding quickly towards Motoki's office. He pounded on Motoki's door until it opened.

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked, deadly calm.

"Usagi-chan just left. What the hell did you think you were doing with Keiko, Mamoru? I've never seen anyone so devastated! You crushed her. You drove away my best secretary. I'd really like to hit you for that," Motoki said.

"I wasn't with Keiko! She approached me in the restaurant! She's married now, and happily. She wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us. I invited her to dinner with Usagi and I, but she declined. I'm not dying of love for Keiko! The only woman I want is Usagi!" Mamoru grabbed Motoki by the jacket, dragging him close. "Tell me where she is, damn you."

"She quit just a few minutes ago. She was just leaving as you were coming in. I have no idea what she'll do now. I asked her to call me once a month to see how she's doing," Motoki offered hesitantly.

"I can't wait that long! She could decide to go half way around the world in a month! What would I do then?" Mamoru asked. He released Motoki, sinking into the chair at Usagi's desk, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Mamoru, perhaps you're not thinking rationally. You're rich. Usagi-chan isn't. She probably can't afford just to pick up and leave. I'll give you her file. It'll have her address and phone number, at least. It's someplace to start. She's under the impression that you're in love with Keiko, that she couldn't possibly compete with Keiko for you. She was really broken up. You may have some groveling ahead of you," Motoki warned.

"I didn't do anything that I need to be ashamed of…but I'll do whatever it takes to find her and get her back." Mamoru turned to face Motoki. "If she calls here, you damned well better get anything you can out of her. If I find out that you know something you're not telling me, so help me, I'll…I'll buy your damned company out from under you and fire you!" With that parting threat, Mamoru stalked towards the elevators.

"I'll have Usagi's file waiting at the front desk!" Motoki called after him.

---

Usagi was getting tired of it. Really tired. She just couldn't seem to escape him. Mamoru had pounded on her apartment door until nearly three in the morning the day she'd quit her job. She hadn't let him in. He'd stayed there until the security guard had asked him to leave, citing complaints from Usagi's neighbors.

Usagi had packed up everything she needed and moved back into her mother's house the next day. She paid the lease through the end of the month, left her furniture, and went to nurse her wounds at her mother's, knowing Mamoru couldn't get to her there. And she was right. He hadn't known where to look. But then the signs started appearing.

Each morning on the way to the coffee shop where she went for hot chocolate, she passed three enormous signs hanging over the sides of tall buildings, spouting things like:

"Usako, call me! I need to hear your voice again. Love, Mamoru."

"Usako, I miss you. Please talk to me. Love, Mamoru."

"Usako, I love you. Will you marry me? Love, Mamoru."

The last one was Usagi's personal favorite. Sometimes she'd stop and look up at it on her way back from the coffee shop. She could almost hear him saying the words, see his beloved face looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had his phone number, still. She could call him. And then she would sigh, and give up her little longing dreams, and walk home.

---

It had taken much longer than she thought it would to find a job. But finally she'd succeeded in acquiring a position as a receptionist at a large firm. She came highly recommended and they'd offered her a job on the spot, since two receptionists were out on maternity leave. Usagi was more than happy to be working again, and spent her first day acclimating to her new position. At least a job would give her the excuse she needed to stop thinking so much about Mamoru and what might have been.

Mamoru hadn't been able to stop thinking about Usagi, however. It had been weeks, and she still hadn't contacted him. If she was still in Japan, and she was, since her passport hadn't been used, she had to have seen the signs he'd posted for her.

With a sigh, he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the office. The black velvet box contained in his jacket pocket thudded against his side. He'd bought an engagement ring on a whim, in case Usagi returned. He wasn't planning on giving up, and there was no way he would lose her a second time.

He headed to the elevators and down to the lobby. His favorite sign, the one in which he'd asked for Usagi to marry him, hung just outside the front door of his building. He just needed to see it, to pray that she'd seen it. To hope that she'd take pity on him and call him soon.

He started across the wide marble floor, towards the doors, barely aware of what was going on around him.

"It's not a problem at all, Mizuno-san," he heard a startling familiar voice say, "Please hold the line."

He wasted no time in reversing his steps, hastening to the front desk, and he just stood there, waiting for her to look up.

"Can I help…" Usagi's words trailed off into silence as she raised startled blue eyes to his. Quite suddenly and to his complete horror, they filled with tears. Fine tremors wracked her body. She didn't speak.

"Don't cry." Mamoru jumped the desk, uncaring of how he must appear to onlookers. He pulled Usagi out of the chair, wrapping her in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. He was comforted that she didn't try to pull away from him.

"I work here. I own this company," He whispered back, threading his fingers soothingly through her unbound hair. Her fingernails raked his shirtfront, clutching the fabric desperately as she hid her face in his throat. "What are you doing here, Usako?"

"I work here. I just started this morning," she mumbled.

"Not anymore, you don't!" He said, pulling her away just enough to look down into her eyes. Confusion and hurt lingered in their depths.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mamoru breathed, brushing his lips across hers gently. "Usako, I'm sorry I hurt you. I swear, Keiko doesn't mean a thing to me. She's happily married, now, and I was only going to invite her and her husband to have dinner with us. If I had known what that looked like to you, I swear it never would have happened. I love you, Usako. I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Mamoru," Usagi hiccoughed, "I love you, too. I just couldn't believe that you could possibly want someone like me when you can have someone like Shino-san. She's elegant and cultured and beautiful."

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Usako. My world revolves around you. Even when I thought I might never find you, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, about how hurt you must have been. I've been inventing new ways of finding you for the past week. I was just about to put out a reward for information. I would have done whatever it took to get you back. And I've got to tell you, now that I have you, you'll never be able to get away from me again." Mamoru's arms tightened around her. Usagi laughed through her tears.

Her face was tear-streaked, and the tip of her nose was red, and her eyes were a little pink around the edges, but Mamoru thought she'd never been so beautiful as she was now.

"I love you, Usako. Will you marry me?" he asked, fishing the ring box out of his pocket with one hand.

"Mamoru, you can't imagine how often I've dreamed of hearing you say that. Of course I'll marry you." She burrowed further into his arms, resting her head on his chest. He offered her the unopened ring box.

"Don't you want to see it? It's big and sparkly. You'll love it, I promise." Mamoru said. She smiled sweetly.

"Don't you know by now?" she asked softly, "I love you for you, not what you can buy me. Please just hold me like this, forever. This is all I could ever want."

"You know, Usako, that is what I have been wanting to hear you say since I first heard you say 'please hold the line'. I think I fell in love with your voice first, and then I fell in love with you. You were, and still are, absolutely perfect. You are the only woman I will ever love." He kissed her tenderly, smiling down at her beloved face. "Now, since you've agreed to marry me, we'd better go let Motoki know that I won't have to kill him, and he can still be friends with his favorite secretary."

"What! You didn't threaten your best friend!" Usagi cried, laughing.

"I most certainly did! But let's call him and let him know he doesn't have to fear for his life or losing his company. I can afford to buy him out, you know. I'm a much better catch," he boasted. Usagi giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess we'll have to call him at least, then." She agreed. She picked up the receiver and dialed the familiar number.

"Furuhata." Motoki answered.

"Furuhata-san, it's Usagi. Chiba-san would like to speak to you," Usagi said, unable to keep the delight from her voice. Even as she was handing over the receiver, Motoki's voice was loud and clear,

"Damn it, Mamoru! You stole my secretary after all!"


End file.
